8-Bit Theater
8-Bit Theater ist ein Fan-Webcomic, der lose auf Final Fantasy I basiert und von Brian Clevinger geschrieben wurde. Neue Episoden erschienen mehrmals pro Woche und besonders in der Anfangszeit ließ Clevinger befreundete Comiczeichner und -autoren einige Episoden erstellen, die aber nur bedingt etwas mit der eigentlichen Geschichte zu tun haben. Handlung Der Comic orientiert sich in den wesentlichsten Zügen an der Geschichte von Final Fantasy I. So müssen die vier Light Warriors, die den Kämpfern des Lichts aus dem Spiel entsprechen, auch hier magische Kugeln finden, wobei sie aber nicht wissen, aus welchem Grund. Dabei treffen auch sie auf die vier Chaosse, bereisen (zumindest dem Namen her) die selben Ortschaften und verfügen auch über die selben Fähigkeiten der Charakterklassen aus dem Spiel. Auch die Light Warriors finden auf ihrer Reise den Drachen Bahamut und unterziehen sich einem Klassenwechsel. Jedoch unterscheiden sich auch viele Aspekte. Manchen Charakteren des Comics wird wesentlich mehr Aufmerksamkeit gewidmet als im Spiel wohingegen manche wichtigen Figuren des Spiels im Comic nicht einmal erwähnt werden. Auch die Beziehungen zu den Light Warriors oder die ihnen gestellten Aufgaben können stark abweichen. Humor Konträr zu den Kämpfern des Lichts lässt Clevinger die Light Warriors als eine Gruppe umherziehender Egoisten erscheinen, die sich selbst mehr behindern als sich zu unterstützen. Sie ziehen sich gegenseitig ständig auf und sind meistens einzig ihrem eigenen Vorteil bedacht. Meistens bewältigen sie ihre Ziele per Zufall oder durch Fremdeinwirkung und richten nicht selten dabei große Schäden an. Obwohl sie alle durchaus passable Fähigkeiten haben, werden sie meistens sehr schwach und feige dargestellt. Sie beherrschen es aber dafür rhetorisch hervorragend, ihre Feigheit und ihre Missetaten als absolut gerechtfertigt darzustellen. Zahlreiche Running Gags erscheinen immer wieder, so zum Beispiel die mangelnde Hygiene von Black Mage oder die Tagebucheinträge von Fighter. In den frühen Episoden machen sie auch gelegentliche Scherze über die Spielmechanik in Final Fantasy I und über Rollenspiele im allgemeinen, so zum Beispiel, dass NPCs immer das gleiche sagen oder dass es nie Nacht wird, ganz gleich wie lange sie sich draußen aufhalten, aber dagegen eine Übernachtung in einem Gasthaus nur wenige Sekunden dauert. Charaktere The Light Warriors Fighter McWarrior Fighter ist ein exzellenter Kämpfer und dient den Light Warriors meistens als lebendes Schutzschild. Er besitzt die Kindlichkeit und Naivität eines Zehnjährigen und gibt meistens sehr beschränkte Kommentare ab. Er mag Kekse und Schwerter, schreibt Tagebücher und hält Black Mage für seinen besten Freund. Er ist auch der einzige Light Warrior, der tatsächlich davon überzeugt ist, dass es ihre Bestimmung ist, gemeinsam umher zu ziehen und die Welt zu retten. Nach dem Klassenwechsel wird er zu einem Ritter und kann nun nahezu alles blocken, was ihn bedroht. Sogar den Erdboden, auf den er fällt. Black Mage Evilwizardington Black Mage ist böse und gemein von tiefstem Herzen. Entgegen Fighters Sympathie für ihn versucht er mehrmals, diesen zu erstechen, aber da seine physischen Angriffswerte so gering sind, empfindet Fighter dies nur als freundschaftliche Albereien. Sein Plan ist es, die Welt zu unterjochen und mit Angst und Schrecken zu regieren, gleichzeitig verhält er sich aber auch sehr infantil. Er empfindet es als sehr unangenehm mit den anderen Light Warriors zusammen zu sein und schmiedet ständig Pläne, wie er sich ihrer entledigen kann. Besonders Fighter und Red Mage gehen ihm oft auf die Nerven und er ersticht sie dann mit seinem Dolch. Er ist seit ihrem ersten Treffen verliebt in White Mage und baggert sie auch ständig an, aber sie weist ihn mit ihrem Hammer in die Schranken. Nach dem Klassenwechsel wird er zu einem Blaumagier, obwohl ihn die anderen Light Warriors wegen seines Aussehens eher als Clown bezeichnen. Prince of the Khee'Bler clan of Elves (alias Thief) Thief ist ein Elf und mit allen Wassern gewaschen. Er ist nicht nur ein exzellenter Dieb, der praktisch alles stehlen kann, er versteht es auch, den anderen Charakteren Verträge vorzusetzen, die ihm all ihr Hab und Gut zusichern und ihn de facto zum Anführer der Light Warriors machen. Er beherrscht die geheime Kunst der Dokumentenmanipulation, die von den Elfen perfektioniert wurde. Er raubt ständig alle Geschäfte und Bewohner aus, wenn sie auf eine neue Stadt stoßen und er schreckt auch nicht davor zurück, seine Mitstreiter ständig und bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit zu erleichtern. Später wird er zu einem Ninja, kann sich nun tarnen und eine Ninja-Kampfeinheit zu Hilfe holen. Red Mage Statscowski Red Mage erfüllt das Klischee eines Rollenspielfans, dem es ungeheuren Spaß macht zu leveln und zu questen, um Erfahrungspunkte zu sammeln und Fähigkeiten zu erlernen. Er setzt aber nur in den seltensten Fällen seine Talente ein, weil er sonst Magiepunkte verbrauchen und somit seine Vielseitigkeit einbüßen würde. Er denkt in Regelwerken anstatt in realistischen Sachverhalten, aber verändert diese Regeln gleichzeitig bei jeder passenden Gelegenheit zu seinem Vorteil. Red Mage entwickelt bei jeder problematischen Situation hochkomplizierte Pläne, die ebenso kreativ wie auch unrealistisch sind, weil er sich dabei an Kleinigkeiten aufhält und diese immer weiter ausbaut. Seine Pläne und Strategien gehen grundsätzlich nie auf, aber dennoch behauptet er hinterher immer, genau das eingetroffene Resultat beabsichtigt zu haben. Beim Klassenwechel wird er zu einem Mimen, wodurch ihm nun sämtliche Fähigkeiten offen stehen und er seine Vielseitigkeit maximiert hat. Die wichtigsten wiederkehrenden Charaktere White Mage Black Belt „Feinde“ Sarda Evil Princess Sara Garland Bikke Drizz'l Vilbert von Vampire „Die vier Freunde“ Lich Kary Kraken/Ur Muffin Dr. Malpractice Astos The Cultists Chaos Weblinks * Offizielle Webseite * Sardapedia, ein Wiki zum 8-Bit Theater. en:8-Bit Theater Kategorie:Fanprojekte